


Ideals

by ee_ee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ee_ee/pseuds/ee_ee
Summary: Atsumu has an ideal type of love that he wants.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Ideals

**Author's Note:**

> Gender-Neutral reader.

Love at first sight — it was what Miya Atsumu believed in.

The dazzling array of fireworks bursting into kaleidoscopic flames when he locks his eyes with theirs, the glittering chemistry unequivocal in the air as bolts of electricity runs through his veins with each flirting glide of their fingers, and the vibrant roses blooming ruby in his thrumming heart when the promise of more seals itself with his lips.

He truly believed in it.

He believed so much in it that he wanted it to be the only type of love he pursued. That any other forms of love presented just doesn’t feel as good, doesn’t feel as _right_. It’s what he thought and it’s what he lived by because it’s what he knew. It’s what he wanted, and it was his truth.

But as he watches your eyes wane into crescent moons and your lips stretch into a beaming grin for your new lover from work, his truth fractures just a little. A minuscule of a fissure that’s aching much more than it ever should, but just as quickly as it came, he pushes the oncoming doubts away and decides to catch up with his former high school teammate. He has to — he _needs_ to because love at first sight was what Atsumu believed in. It’s what he wants when he retells his story to his children and grandchildren and great grandchildren, and that was not the love he had for you. That was not love at first sight, and that was not what he believed in.

That was not what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on 15 January 2021 (Tumblr; @/soft-ris).


End file.
